Undead
by CerberusBuddy
Summary: Cerberus is working on a virus that turn people into husks so they can test it and find weaknesses. It is up to Alliance Spy Taylor Jones to steal it and deliver it to Allaince HQ while avoiding Cerberus Assassin Kai Leng. But something goes terribly wrong...
1. Chapter 1

"Undead"

Chapter 1: Pax

The Illusive Man sat in his chair looking over the system they were currently in. In his hand a cigarette. He pulled out his lighter and lit it, then took a puff when his comm alerted him with a new call from his assisstant.

"Yes?" he asked while blowing out the smoke.

"Sir the scientists at the facility on Noveria require more equipment for futher study."

"I'll send the credits. Do you know of their progress?"

It was a few seconds before she answered "All I know is that they are close to making the virus that should change people into husks."

"Hopefully they can put together something I want this virus to test on subjects."

The Illusive Man then ended the call. He sat back in his chair puffing on his cigarette and thought to himself: If we get that virus it will be a day that will be remembered forever in the history of humanity.

Taylor Jones was new. She had just been tranfered to the Cerberus science lab from their R&D department. Rumors had even been spread that she was the next best scientist for Cerberus. What they didn't know was that she was an Alliance spy who devoted 24 hours a day 7 days a week to gather info for Admiral Hackett.

She left her post as researcher to go to one of her frequent "bathroom breaks". She was actually sending info to Hackett.

She opened her comm on her omni-tool and reached Hackett.

"Yes, Miss Jones, any news?" Hackett said.

"I believe they are working on some virus to turn people into husks so they can test it on subjects and find weaknesses, but they haven't perfected it yet."

"I see. Would it be possible to retrieve this virus for our scientists so they can study it and maybe develope a cure for it?"

"It maybe possivle sir I will look into it."

"Thank you, Hackett out"

The call ended. Taylor then flushed the toilet and washed her hands to aviod any suspicion. She walked out of the bathroom and over-heard a conversation. She could not see who was conversing though.

"We look forward to you reviewing our research, Mr. Leng." A male voice said probably the head scientist.

Leng? Why is Kai Leng here? She thought about this to herself. He is the Illusive Man's right hand man. He isn't a reviewer he is here to protect.

"Actually I'm here for other reasons. We have picked up unauthorized comm traffic that is leaving the station. We believe it to be an Alliance spy giving info to Alliance HQ.  
I would be on my life that you have a spy among you. I am here to find him or her and take care of them."

Taylor's heart sank. 


	2. Virus

Chapter 2: Virus

*Cerberus Private Quarters*

Taylor couldn't sleep. She knew that Cerberus was onto her. She knew she only had a matter of time until they found out. What would they do to her? Capture her? Kill her? Torture her? She didn't really want to know. She couldn't sleep but the more she thought about it the more tired she got.

"You'll be ok, Taylor. Do it for the Alliance. For good." she said to herself.

And with that she drifted into a deep sleep.

*Somewhere in the Horsehead Nebula*

The Illusive Man was thinking. Sitting in his chair overlooking a red dwarf with a cigarette in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other. He was pondering about the universe and how he started out when he heard the beep from his comm.

"Yes?" he said.

"Sir, you have a call from Mr. Leng" his assisstant stated.

"Put it through."

He could see that Leng was sitting in what he guessed was his quarters.

"Have you found the spy?"

"No. The spy has been covering his or her tracks very well." Leng said with no emotion.

"I expected more from you Leng. If this spy gets away with anything it could cripple us."

"I will find the spy."

"Good. I hope you live up to your word. When you find him kill him."

"It will be..."

That's when a loud noise came over the whole facility.

"WARNING CONTAMINANTS DETECTED ON SCIENCE LEVEL. LOCKDOWN PROTOCAL BEGINNING*

Leng looked back. The comm was off. He just now figured out that the whole place was a big experiment. 


End file.
